Personal Assistant
by MiChElLe05
Summary: Personal Assistant to a WWE superstar. Fun job to have, right? Not when he's one of the most hated men, within the company. OC/Batista, Taker.
1. Chapter 1

_Finish one story. Start another. I can't help it loll. Anywhoo, I've been wanting to do this one for quite a while now, hopefully it goes over well. I've decided to portray 'Batista' in a different light, so to speak. So yeah, enjoy the first read and don't forget to let me know what you think of it!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paige Aguilar, Personal Assistant to WWE superstar and legend; Mark Calaway. Better known by his in-ring name, 'The Undertaker'. He was probably the most intimidating man, within the locker room. Paige, better knew him as a father figure, something she'd never really had in the early part of her life. She'd started out in the workforce, at the young age of seventeen years old. Both mother and father had chose to be on the wrong side of the tracks, wanting nothing to do with her, leaving her to fend for herself. Sad story right? Paige could've cared less, if people felt sorry for her or not. In other words, Mark had told her to suck it up, because she hadn't been the first, and she sure as hell wouldn't be the last to experience heartbreak and rejection in her life. It was Mark who had taken her into _his_ home, _his_ family that had greeted her with open arms. In which, Paige couldn't have been more thankful or grateful to them.

How did she even know Mark in the first place? He too, had been mixed up in the wrong lifestyle, best friends with her dad. But unlike her dad, Mark got himself cleaned up, that thanks goes to Sara, his wife. It was either shape the fuck up or get the fuck out and never see your kids again. And I'm sure you get what choice he made. But anyway, that's how this whole situation came to be. Crazy huh? Yeah. Paige still thought so too.

"I cannot believe, I'm being assigned to somebody else. This is fucking bogus." Paige whined.

Mark, just looked at the young girl, as she paced the locker room floor. "Well, it is your job."

Paige eyed him. "But I'm _your_ assistant. _You_ hired me."

"And I'm hurt. There's not much you could do with an injured man." He watched her frown. "It'll only be a temporary thing, Paige. I'm gonna be back within four months."

He'd been injured at the last Smackdown taping, and now would be going into surgery, the next day. Paige, was still bitter about the whole thing. At the height of his championship reign, but then _bam_, hit with an injury. She knew he was every bit, as bitter too, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. "Four months is too long."

Mark just decided to ignore the statement. "Do you know who it is yet?"

Paige shook her head. "I'm supposed to meet with him …" She grimaced when she looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago."

"You're going late on purpose, aren't you?" Paige just looked at Mark in disbelief, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Trouble maker."

Paige just shrugged. "I learned from the best." Before Mark had anytime to reply, she was already half-way down the hall.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was ten minutes late. That annoyed him greatly. And the few people that "knew" Dave Bautista, knew he hated being annoyed. He hadn't even wanted a personal assistant. He didn't need one. But at the persistent nagging, done by his daughters, he just decided to go along with it. Thank God, it was only going to be a four month arrangement.

Paige cleared her throat. "Are you waiting for me?"

Dave looked up. Stared. She was an average looking girl; caramel skin, deep brown eyes to match, and lips that almost invited a man to kiss them. Almost resembled a baby doll like face. And with that said, probably too young for him to even be thinking about anything like that. "Depends on what you're selling, sweetheart."

Paige just 'looked' at him. The infamous, Dave "The Animal" Bautista. Charming looks, GQ style, but an attitude that made any woman in her right mind, walk the other way. "I don't do nicknames, sweetheart."

Dave, held up his hands in defense, before he stood to introduce himself. "Dave Bautista, better known as just 'Batista'."

"I know who you are." Paige commented, before slipping her hand in his. "Paige Aguilar, better known as personal assistant to 'The Undertaker'."

"Ah, working for a legend I see. Very unfortunate he had to get hurt like that." Why did he still have her hand in his? "I'm surprised, I haven't seen you around more often then."

"Yeah. What a shame." Paige, quickly retreated her hand back from his, trying to ignore whatever feeling, she was feeling. And they'd met before, but he was too busy to care, playing suck face with whatever bimbo it was that week. Keeping tabs on him? _Please_, everyone in the locker room, knew who the "real" Dave Bautista was. It was the poor fans, he had fooled.

"You're late."

"What?"

"I said you're late. I don't do late."

Paige looked at him, amused with the irritation in his voice. "You gonna fire me, already?"

Dave smirked. "That would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

Paige shrugged. "You're the boss."

"You don't like me, do you?" He questioned curiously.

"I don't know you." Paige countered.

"But I do. Paige, what the hell are you doing talking to him?" Mark growled.

"Mark." Dave acknowledged. Mark just glared. "Meet my new, personal assistant."

Paige sighed. "Don't do anything stupid." She directed to both of them. "And I'll be fine." That being solely directed to Mark. Maybe to Dave too. "We were just about done here, right Dave?"

"Right."

"We'll go over details tomorrow?"

"That we will." The smirk he had, was everything but amusing to Mark. "Ten o' clock, meet me in the hotel lobby. We'll discuss it, over breakfast." Paige just nodded. "Oh, and Paige?" She stopped and turned. "Don't be late again."

Mark's jaw tightened. "They should've fired his ass, a long time ago."

Paige just stayed quiet. These were going to be the longest four months of her life.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU** to everyone who read and reviewed! That was the best response, I've ever gotten for a first chapter! Very big deal right there! loll ;) Anywhoo, I hope you peeps continue to read and enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Did she even sleep last night? Because, it sure didn't feel like it. The dreading of this breakfast "meeting" with Dave, had every nerve in her stomach turning. And with Mark, talking her ear off about it the night before, wasn't making things any easier for her. How she just wanted to go away and disappear right about now. "Maybe I could still make a break for it." But the knocking at the door, had Paige thinking otherwise, _real_ quickly. "Coming!" She called out. Pulling the robe tightly around her, Paige opened the door. The greeting smile soon faltered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dave smirked as he stepped inside. "Good morning to you too, darling."

"Paige." She corrected.

Dave just simply ignored her. "Breakfast should be on it's way up soon."

Paige looked at him confused. "What?"

"I ordered room service. I hope that's alright."

"Our meeting isn't until ten and I don't remember inviting you in."

Dave made himself at home, taking a seat. "I didn't feel like going out."

Paige shook her head at sudden curiosity. "How the hell did you know what room I was in anyway?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Is it annoying you? Because I'll go on."

"Just pointing out the obvious, honey."

Paige's jaw tightened in aggravation. "I thought I told you, that I don't do nicknames."

Dave saw the fire in the brunette's eyes. "You're irritated with me."

"_Really_? You just noticed?"

"No. I just waited to point it out."

There was that cocky smirk again. Paige could've swore it was permanently pasted on. "You know I lied yesterday…" Amused eyes stared her down. "I _don't_ like you."

Dave seemed to go unfazed. "Good to know."

Paige opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the knock on the door. She saw Dave stand up. "I can answer my own door." She snapped.

He lifted his hands in defense, as he sat back down. "But Paige?" She stopped. "You might want to tie that robe, just a little bit tighter. You're really not leaving much to the imagination."

"Asshole." Paige cursed under her breath. Tugging tightly at the robe, she opened the door with a vengeance. A groan escaped, when she saw Mark standing there. "Great."

Mark just stared blankly at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" But then the reason showed up behind her. "You." He acknowledged in annoyance. "Paige, what's he doing in your hotel room?" She didn't answer. "Paige." He warned.

"Don't start with me, Mark. You know me better than that."

Mark followed her into the room. "Do I? You're in nothing but a robe right now, Paige."

Dave shut the door behind them. "Don't worry, she has a little something under."

"You son of a …"

Paige cut him off. "He's just working you. He showed up, only ten minutes before you did." A glared directed at Dave, when he just stood there smug. "Uninvited, may I add."

"I'll gladly kick him out for you." Mark sneered.

Paige shook her head. "It's fine. I'll be fine. _You_ have to catch a plane in twenty minutes." She held up a finger, when he started to protest. "Go home to you're family, Mark."

Mark sighed, taking her by the shoulders. "Call me, if anything happens?" Paige smiled and nodded. "And you're my family too, Paige. Never forget that." She mouthed a 'thank you', before the twosome shared a quick embrace. "Be safe."

"I will." Paige assured. She watched the subtle glare between the two men, letting out a sigh of relief, when Mark exited the room. "You can gladly follow him out." She directed at Dave.

"That'd make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"It'd give me great pleasure."

"I can do that to." Paige just watched, as he took a step toward her. Dave felt a sense of satisfaction, when she took a step back. "Do I make you nervous, Paige?"

Even though she wanted to run right out of the room, Paige stood her ground. "I think someone has a big ego."

Dave circled around her. "Is that right?"

"Mm hmm." Was all Paige managed, feeling his breath hot on her neck.

God, did she smell good. "And I think someone likes to tease, don't they?"

Paige tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "You know nothing about me." Then his lips touched her skin, and damnit, she felt her knees go weak. _Asshole_.

She even tasted good. "I'd beg to differ, darling." His hands reaching around to untie her robe. But the elbow to his gut, had him cursing instead.

Paige hugged herself tightly, as the twosome glared at each other. "I'm not one of your fucking groupies, that's just going to fall to her knees on your command.

So I suggest you get over yourself _real_ quickly, sweetheart."

Dave hated the fact, he was somehow finding her attractive at that moment. Paige Aguilar, wasn't his type. _AT ALL_. Dave Bautista didn't do average, but to hell, if he wasn't wanting to throw her on that bed across the room and fuck her senseless.

_Only_ four months, his ass. This was literally going to be hell.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again **THANK YOU**, to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really is appreciated! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story, and I hope you all continue to!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paige had decided, that distance was going to be the key, in making this "relationship" work. Only asking questions, when they needed to be answered. And only answered to him, when she felt it was necessary to. Having _no_ contact with the man, that she now had to call boss, would be all that more satisfying. Oh yes, it would. _But_ considering she still wanted to receive a paycheck at the end of the week, Paige would just have to pull through with the method she had going.

"Okay. Today, superstars are to meet with Steph and Vince at one. From there, you'll head straight to the signing. Any questions or requests?" Paige looked up from her laptop, to see him staring holes through her. Eye contact? Yeah. She tried to do that as little as possible too.

"Question. How's Mark's recovery going?"

Paige closed the Apple computer. "Don't be stupid, Dave. You hate him. You'll have to try and annoy me another way."

"Okay. Request then?"

Paige mocked a laugh. "This should be good."

"How about I take you to bed tonight?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Rolling her eyes, Paige stood and started toward the door. "Have a good meeting." Dave stepped in front of her.

"I was just joking, princess."

Paige looked at everything but him. "Only because I refused."

Dave ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "I didn't hear you say no."

Grabbing his wrist and pushing it away, she finally looked up at him. "No."

"Rough are we? I like that in a woman."

"Get off it already, honey." Lips just inches apart. "You're not good enough for me."

Dave could all but taste her. _Damn it!_ If he'd been a dog, he would've been all but salivating at the mouth. "And you're good enough for me?" He retorted.

Paige moved her mouth to his ear. "I'm what you dream about." A smirk came when she heard him groan. "See you at the signing, Dave."

"Men don't like teases, Paige."

"But Dave, I was _only_ joking."

The sarcastic remark had Dave grabbing her arm. "Don't tease me, Paige."

Paige turned serious now. "You don't like it, do you?"

Dave sneered, letting her go. "Your presence is no longer needed. Go away."

"With pleasure."

Dave turned to say something else, but all he got, was the door slamming behind her.

One week down. How many more to go?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A couple of hours later, and Paige found herself in the company of her nemesis, yet again. Difference? There were hundreds of impatient fans, waiting to spend just a mere moment with their favorite superstar. Although, with the way some of these girls were dressed; Dave wasn't _just_ their favorite superstar and they weren't hoping for _just_ a moment with him. She bet that it gave Dave all that more satisfaction … and a bigger ego. Like he needed for that to get any bigger.

"So, how is it working for a WWE superstar?"

Being caught up in her thoughts, Paige didn't notice the male standing next to her. Guessing from the uniform he was sporting, he was ready and waiting to throw somebody out.

"I get a paycheck at the end of the week."

The male smiled at her and she returned the favor. He wasn't bad looking. Not at all. He was average height, with an athletic build, and the _most_ gorgeous blue eyes. Paige had always, indeed been a sucker, for a blue-eyed boy.

"Justin." He introduced.

Paige took his hand. "Paige. Pleasure to meet you, Justin."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pleasure to meet you?_ What the hell did she think this was? Turning in his chair, Dave was ready to take his own pleasure, in ruining the twosomes fun.

"Paige!"

Paige said her apologies, before excusing herself. "Yes?"

"Don't act all sweet with me."

"Excuse me? Is this you trying to annoy me again?"

Dave signed an autograph and posed for a picture, before answering her. "Sit down and be my assistant. There's no time for small talk with security boy over there."

Paige gave an apologetic smile to the "security boy", as Dave put so kindly. "And you care because?" She finally questioned, taking her seat.

Dave didn't look at her. "You speak and do when I want you to."

Paige managed another smile, for one of the adoring fans. "Too bad these people don't know what your real talent is."

"And that would be?"

"Being an unforgiving asshole."

"Only to people, who deserve it, honey."

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ "I don't deserve to be your fucking punching bag." Paige gritted in-between her teeth. "And my assistance is no longer needed here."

Dave watched her stand. "You're not leaving. Sit the fuck down."

Paige tilted her head. "You really want to make a scene in front of your fans, Dave?" He stayed quiet. "I didn't think so." Grabbing her keys, Paige said a quick good-bye to … what was his name again? Stupid son of a bitch had clouded her mind. Only one week and she already wanted to kill herself. She _could _leave. Yes, she could. _BUT_ then, but then … he would win. To hell if she would give that man anymore pleasure. He could look to one of his desperate groupies for that.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The nerve. Oh the fucking nerve that woman had. Who did she think she was? Crossing Dave Bautista like that. No one did that. No one wanted to. With a closed fist and bad attitude, he pounded on her door, like there was no tomorrow. No answer. "Paige, I know you're in there!"

"Oh my God. You really are here, to make my life a living hell. Leave me the fuck alone, Dave."

He turned to her voice. "You work for me. You seem to be forgetting that."

Paige gave a mindless shrug. "Then I quit. How about that?"

"You can't do that."

Paige pursed her lips together. "Really? I think I just did."

"Oh no no, you're not getting off that easy."

"Get out of my way, asshole."

The door was meant to be shut in his face, but his strength prevented that from happening. "We're not done."

"I should've let Mark kick your ass."

"Call him. I bet anything, he'd be on the first plane here."

"What are you still doing here? No one tickle your fancy, today?"

Dave, slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. "Tell me, Paige … how did you and Mark meet?"

Paige sighed in complete frustration. "None of your business."

"Makes one think, doesn't it?" Paige eyed him. "A young thing like you, on the road with him two hundred and some days a year. No wife around … a man gets lonely."

Was this really coming out of his mouth? "You really are a stupid, ignorant son of a bitch."

"No wonder why he's so protective over you. He doesn't want anybody else, treading on his territory …"

Paige cut him off, with a slap across the face. "_You_ shut your mouth."

Dave rested a palm on the stinging cheek. "Why so defensive?"

"Because you know, nothing about me!" Her heart was racing. Her breathing become shallow. "You know nothing about me …" She repeated. Were those tears threatening to fall? No one made Paige Aguilar cry. _No fucking one!_

Dave saw them too. He wanted to have no sympathy. And he wouldn't. "Same goes for me, but you've already seemed to map out, your own image of who I am. I'm just returning the favor."

Paige stared. All she could do was stare. "You're right. I _don't_ know you." She turned her back to him. "And I don't want to. Get out now."

Dave couldn't figure out if the slap to the face hurt more, or just the simple coldness of that one statement. Why did he care anyway? He should be off celebrating the fact that he didn't have to deal with her anymore. Then why was he walking toward her, instead of away from her? "Paige…"

"Didn't I tell you to g- …" Paige was the one that got cut off this time. And oh how she wished it would've been a slap to the face. No, no. She got his lips crashing down on hers, instead. She could've dealt with the slap, so much easier. So much easier …

Were those knots forming in the pit of his stomach? He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her and had no reason as to why he had. To prove a point? To prove that he had no interest in her, whatsoever? Just the simple kind of lust he had for every other woman, he'd been with. Too bad he was being proved wrong. "I … no … I don't …" He pushed away from her. "I'll leave."

Paige, fell back against the wall, watching as he actually left. What the hell had just happened? Why was she feeling weak? She was being silly. All she needed to do, was sit down. Nope. That wasn't helping either. Her breath. She needed to get back her breath …

And whatever else that kiss had taken away from her.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

_You readers are too **AWESOME! **Thank you for the reviews, yet again! This one will be a short one, but considering what happens at the end, next chapter will be quite longer in length. As always, hope you enjoy the read!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're not coming home, Paige."

The young woman frowned at the statement. "I'm not a little teenager anymore, Sara. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now."

Sara Callaway sighed through the phone. Mark may not be her "real" father, but by God the stuff that came out of her mouth, reminded Sara of her husband. "No, you may not be a teenager anymore, but you sure still act like one."

Paige let her jaw drop in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just said that." She could all but see Sara rolling her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me. It's rude."

The older woman just shook her head and laughed. "What's the real reason?"

"Real reason for what?" Paige questioned, confused.

"For you quitting. The Paige I know, doesn't quit."

"The dude is an asshole, that's why."

Sara wasn't buying it. "You work for my husband. You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that, honey."

The nickname had Paige thinking of Dave. Somehow, it had sounded better coming out of his mouth. Wait. What the hell was she doing? The man was literally the living form of the devil. Nothing good should be spoken of him. _No-thing._ "Mark's not an asshole. Just difficult." She paused to sip at her water. "How's he doing, by the way?"

Sara snuck a glance at her snoring husband, sprawled out on the couch. "I think he's taking this whole injury thing, a little too far."

Paige smiled at that. "The man deserves a break. The four months will do him good."

"You changed the subject on me." Sara pointed out.

Paige played dumb. "Really? What were talking about again?"

"_Paige_…"

The warning tone still managed to have an affect on her. "He kissed me." She blurted out.

"_What_?! When? How? Why?"

Paige held the phone away from her ear. "Can you please be quiet. Mark will freak if he hears."

Sara quietly snuck out to the backyard. "Again, _what_?!"

"It's really not a big deal, Sara."

"Oh please, you brought it up."

Paige stayed quiet, as she glanced out the window. Mother Nature must've caught on to her mood, because it was almost literally raining cats and dogs. "Well, you asked."

"_No_. I asked what the real reason was for you quitting, not if the dude kissed you or not."

"Whatever. Just forget it. I have to start packing, anyway."

"_We will_ talk about this again, Paige."

Paige mocked the statement. "Bye Sara. Love you too, Sara."

"Oh and Paige?"

"What?" She nearly snapped.

"You're still not coming home."

Paige growled, hanging up the phone. "Not coming home…" She threw her suitcase on the bed. "We'll see about that…"

Twenty minutes later, and nearly done packing, Paige decided she couldn't continue on an empty stomach. Slipping a hoodie on; she grabbed her wallet and made an exit.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave, with luggage in toe, waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the lobby. It was time to depart from this Godforsaken city, and he couldn't have been any happier. Where were they again, anyway? The ding of the elevator had him looking up. Couldn't people wait to take the elevator until he was done? Dave waited irritatingly for this person or person (s) appearance, and all but hissed when he saw Paige standing there. She merely acknowledged him, as she stepped inside. "Paige."

"Dave."

"I thought you'd be gone by now."

Paige cursed him in her head. "Well, it looks like you're doing so. No need for me to rush now."

Dave glared at the back of her head. "Thank God you quit."

"_Oh_ look at that, we actually agree on something."

A response started to leave Dave's mouth, but the sudden jerk under his feet, had him thinking otherwise. "What the hell was that?"

Paige eyed the male. "I look like I know, _because_?"

"You're the smart ass, I thought you knew everything."

"Arrogant, son of a -" Paige got cut off by a loud, booming voice overhead.

"_**Blown fuse, due to the storm! Please stay calm, as we try to get this problem fixed!"**_

_Was this really happening, right now? This could not really be happening._ "Just fucking great! Stuck in an elevator with you. I knew I should've taken the stairs."

"Probably would've done you some good." Dave mumbled to himself.

Paige folded her arms and just stared at him. "Were you just born an asshole or does it take great skill to be as cold as you are?" He just gave a sarcastic smirk in return, before he busied himself with his phone.

Sliding down the elevator wall, Paige just let her head fall into her hands.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Paige found herself sprawled out on the elevator floor. Her tired eyes struggling to stay open. Oh, to be home. Back home in a nice comfortable bed. Just somewhere away from there. This was truly turning out to be one of the worst weeks in her twenty-two years of life.

Okay, maybe not the worst, but it came damn close.

And him? Paige glanced over at the male; posed comfortably in the corner, head back and eyes closed. _Always_ cool, calm, and collected. Was that even normal?

Dave felt eyes on him. "May I help you?" He flicked his own eyes open to see her glance away. "You can come closer, if you like what you see."

Paige hoped whoever was fixing this "problem" would hurry the hell up. "And they say women are vain."

"Your words hurt. They really do."

"Go back to being quiet. You were better that way."

"You started it."

"Now we can add immature to your list of, oh so charming qualities."

Dave smirked watching her face glow with irritation. "Now let me ask _you_, were you just born with a bitter taste in your mouth or did someone put it there?"

Paige gave an exaggerated sigh. "Really, shut the hell up."

"I'm guessing the second one." Dave moved just in time to dodge the object being thrown at him. "Violent too? You really are the woman of my dreams."

Paige muffled a curse, as she sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Going through your wallet."

"And so I ask again, what the hell are you doing?" Paige gritted her teeth when he went on to ignore the question. Then she saw him pull out the wallet-sized photo and couldn't have jumped fast enough in his direction. "Give.Me.That."

Dave tilted his head and cocked an amused expression. "Who would this be, Paige? A boyfriend maybe?"

Paige snatched the photo from his fingers. "How about it's none of your fucking business."

"The sweet, innocent Paige has a secret she's not telling. Who would've thought?"

Paige took a breath, staring through him. "I think I'm starting to realize why you've been divorced twice." She watched the cockiness disappear. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Dave stared right back. "Ignorant bitch. You have no clue about…"

"No!" Paige snapped. "_You_ have no clue about anything whatsoever. So, I suggest you get your facts straight before you start spouting your mouth off."

"You have a right to tell me that? I really don't think so, honey."

"Oh stop. _Everyone_ knows how you are. It's not breaking news."

"Maybe that's your problem," Dave started. "You go along with what everybody else tells you, so you won't have to think for yourself." He cut her off before she could retort anything back. "Look sweetie, I know you just as good as you know me. I could truly give a rat's ass if you don't like me, because I sure as hell don't like you."

Paige stayed quiet. Why was she even arguing with this man? She surely had better things to worry about, at this moment in time. She pasted on a smile, before throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'm not even going to say anything else. It's done with." As she went to stand, there was jerk under her. Reminiscent of the one earlier. Her heart pounding, "What was that?"

Dave could've gave a smart ass answer, but took it back when he saw the worry in her eyes. "I don't know."

"What if they can't get it fixed? What if the cable breaks or something?"

"You sure have a bright and positive look on things."

Paige frowned, reaching over to slap him upside the head. It was his turn to frown. "You've deserved it for a while now." Dave just gave a sarcastic smirk and glare in return.

Another jerk.

"Okay seriously, that really needs to stop."

The next one had her being launched in Dave's direction again. "You're touching me." Paige pointed out, feeling his hands on her waist.

Dave noticed too, but didn't let go. "I don't see you stopping me." His hands retreated further down. "My guess is that you're enjoying it."

Paige finally slapped his hands away, but not before she soon found herself in the same predicament, she was in the night before. And she had almost forgotten that it even happened.

Not really, but she wanted to believe that she was.

There were those butterflies again. Dave cursed her for putting them there. He groaned in agony, feeling the mere touch of her fingertips against his skin. Did she know that he'd lost sleep because of her? Because of the not knowing what the hell was going on inside his head.

Paige felt herself go weak again. Why was she giving in so easily? She despised this man. Despised him beyond belief. But my God, if this was how he kissed, she could only imagine how he was in…"No." She pushed off of him. "This can't happen."

Dave struggled to catch his breath. "I think it just did."

Paige shook her head. "No, you can't just do that."

"You kissed me back, honey."

"You can't insult me one second and kiss me the next." Paige stood and backed herself into the corner. "I'm not that kind of girl. I won't be that kind of girl."

Dave stood as well, but didn't say anything. The last woman who'd made him this confused, he'd ended up marrying her. Where was she now? Happily married to someone else. Where was he? Well, I'm sure you can put it together. He didn't need or want her anyway. He didn't need Paige Aguilar to fulfill his needs, he could find it elsewhere. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Paige looked up in disbelief. Was he actually agreeing with her? And did he just apologize? But before she had anytime to process what'd he said, the elevator doors opened. He stole one last glance from her, before he walked out and left her standing there.

This was _really_ starting to get annoying.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, I can't say enough on how awesome you readers are!! I truly appreciate each and every one of your reviews!! This chapter will probably be the shortest of the story (maybe not), but I knew I needed to get one in there. Plus, I think it's a start of a somewhat "turning point" in the story. As always, hope you enjoy the read!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paige wasn't usually a coffee drinker, but today it was her best friend. Sleep had not come easily, thanks to a man named Dave Bautista. How she hated to admit it too. He on the other hand, would probably be pleased to know so.

One minute he wanted to insult her. The next, he wanted to play prince charming and kiss her, in the most dramatic fashion. In his own prince charming "I'm still an asshole" kind of way, that is.

Men were confusing. That, everybody knew already. Dave though, was just…unexplainable?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Why was she always _just_ there? The male sighed to himself, so much for a good morning.

Not that his night had been any better.

Thanks to her.

Her laugh brought him out of his thoughts. He'd never heard her laugh before. Was he smiling? Ugh. Just kill him now.

Dave cleared his throat, when he approached her table. "Paige."

Paige cleared her own throat, mocking him. "What do you want, Dave?"

He slid the check in front of her. "Just thought I'd pay you, before we went our separate ways."

Paige knew how close he was to her, and was cursing the fact that her heart started to race, because of it. Taking the check, she ripped it in half. "I don't want or need it."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult."

Dave took the vacant seat across from her. "Yes, you are." He whispered harshly. "Take the damn money, Paige."

Paige finally locked eyes with him. "I don't want your pity money, Dave."

"Pity money?" He hissed. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that quit."

"You know what I'm talking about."

_Get up and leave, Dave. There's no point in arguing with her. _But he didn't. "Would I be fucking asking, if I did?"

Paige threw money on the table, and got up. "Never mind. Just forget it."

He watched her walk away. What the fuck?

Scanning the restaurant, Dave grabbed her arm and dragged her into a secluded corner. "Don't ever walk away from me."

Paige struggled to get out of his grasp. "What do you care? You're disgusted by me anyway, right?"

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"Yes, it does." Dave just stared blankly. "Can you let me go? I have a flight to catch."

"This is about yesterday." He said it surely. "I apologized. I don't do that often."

Paige snorted. "And so what? I should feel special now? Spare me the dramatics, Dave." He loosened the grip on her arm. _Walk away, Paige. Walk away now._

Dave told himself to just shut the hell up, and let her walk away. So, that's exactly what he did. But she didn't walk away, like she was supposed to. He knew he'd probably regret what was about to be said, but when had that ever stopped him? "I don't like you, and you don't like me."

"Do you have a point here?" Paige found herself being hushed, as he backed her against the wall.

"God, I _really_ don't like you." His lips whispered against hers. "But I'd be lying, if I said I didn't want to fuck you senseless right here, right now."

Her breath hitched. Stomach went queasy. Somewhere she was screaming for him to just do it already, but he didn't. He backed away instead. Her eyes fluttered open, watching him.

"But I can't, and I won't."

"I'm a big girl, Dave." _Had that really just come out of her mouth?_

"You think you are, but you're not." Paige glared. "Go home, Paige. That's where you belong."

"This is about Mark, isn't it?"

Dave shook his head._ That and a million other things._ "I gotta go."

Paige, once again found herself standing there; alone and confused. Did he _always _have to have the last word, for God's sake?

That, or maybe she was just too damn chicken to go after him.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought I told you not to come home."

Paige ignored the rude greeting. "Is Mark here?"

Sara shut the door behind her. "No, he took the kids to see a movie." She watched the young woman plop onto the couch. "What happened now?"

Paige picked at the hem of her shirt. "That's just it. I don't know." Sara cocked an interested eyebrow. "He kissed me again, Sara."

"What did you do?"

"I let him."

The older woman stayed quiet for a quick moment. "You know how Mark feels about him right?"

"I do."

"Is that something you really want to deal with?"

Paige sighed. "I know it's the reason why _he_ won't."

Sara studied her. "You want something to happen." She said it surely.

"No…yes…I don't know." Paige stood now. "I probably hate the man just as much as Mark does, _if_ not more."

"But?"

The young woman swallowed, staring down at her feet. "But…" Before she could answer, Mark and the kids made their presence known.

"Auntie Paige! You're home!"

Mark looked up at his daughter's excitement, to see if it was true. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Was the greeting he gave her.

Paige eyed him, taking the young girl and boy into her arms. "Nothing happened," She lied. "It just didn't work out."

Mark turned to his wife, who in return, just shrugged. "Nothing _just_ doesn't work out with Dave, Paige. Now tell me what the fu-…"

Sara slapped a hand across her husband's mouth. "Kids, let's go get ready for naptime. Paige and Daddy need to talk privately."

Paige waited until it was just the two of them in the room. "Do we really have to make a big deal about this, Mark? Seriously, nothing happened."

"You're like a daughter to me, Paige. I know when you're lying."

"Fine. Think what you want. Whatever I say, won't make a difference anyway."

Mark folded his arms across his chest. "No, it wouldn't."

Paige turned on him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She wasn't liking the look on his face. Not one bit. "Tell me, Mark. What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"You don't think I've heard things already? I have a lot of people back there, looking out for you."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you being serious right now?"

Mark played cool. "I know how he is, Paige. I couldn't have you not be protected."

Paige mocked a laugh. "Protected? He's not a freaking murderer, Mark." She cut him off, before he could counter with something. "No Mark. Just no."

"You were with him in his hotel room."

"_Excuse _me?"

"And earlier. You were with him earlier, at the restaurant."

Paige really could not believe what she was hearing. "What is this? Do have the fucking Secret Service following me?"

Mark saw the fire in her eyes, but could've really cared less at that point. "It's for your own good, Paige."

"Really?"

"Really."

Paige walked over and stood her ground. "First off? You don't know what did and did not happen. Second? I'm not a child and you're not my father."

Mark saw red. "Now, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Paige brushed past him. "It means back the fuck off."

Mark grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Her silence said everything, as she broke out of his grasp. "Paige." He warned, but all he got in response, was the door slamming behind her.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A day wasn't nearly enough. Not even close. Dave hated that he had to go back to work already, the next day. Just when you get used to being at home, back on the road you go.

"Dad, can we do take-out for dinner tonight?"

Dave looked over at his fourteen year old daughter. "What? I was going to cook. Do you not like my cooking?"

The teen shook her head. "No, not really." An all too honest mouth, just like her father's.

"That hurts, Lena."

"You'll get over it." She smiled sweetly. "So yeah?"

Dave gave a playful glare. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"You're the best."

"Mm hmm." He watched her walk out of the room, when the door bell went off. Dave glanced at his watch. "Who the hell?"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paige shook out her hands nervously. Maybe this had been a bad idea. No wait, it _was_ a bad idea. Just when she decided to walk away, the door opened and she was face-to-face with him. Him didn't have an all too pleasant look on his face either. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

Dave stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Do you always have to talk to me that way?"

The male sighed, rubbing a hand over his scruff. "Paige, it's eight o' clock at night and you're here at my home, which is nowhere near yours. So seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Mark."

"Mark?" Dave questioned, confused. "What about Mark?"

Paige had barely opened her mouth, when she got cut off. She looked at the young girl, who was a total replica of Dave, only female. She could do nothing but nervously put on a smile, as the girl stared her over.

Lena cleared her throat. "Dad, who's this?"

"Somebody that was just about to leave."

Paige glared, before introducing herself. "It's Paige."

Dave was the one who got cut off this time. "_Oh_, you're my dad's assistant."

Paige grimaced. "Well no-…"

"Dad, you didn't tell me she was coming over." Dave mumbled something under his breath. The young girl just ignored it, turning to Paige. "You wanna come in?"

"Lena…" Her father hissed.

Paige waved a hand. "I actually do have to get going." She locked eyes with the male. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Lena came around to lock arms with the still young, but older than her woman. "Excuse my dad. He's just being rude." Paige gave an 'Oh don't I know it' look. "Come in and have dinner with us. I just ordered some take-out."

Dave just stood there speechless, staring after her, as his daughter showed her into his home. Into _his_ home. She was here at _his_ home. What the hell was really going on?

If things weren't already weird enough, they were surely just about to get _that_ much weirder.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Chapter 8

_If I don't get to updating any of my stories before the new year comes, I just want to say thank you to each and every person who's read and or reviewed one or all of my stories! It really is appreciated and truly the reason why I've been able to keep writing! I hope you all have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

To say you could probably cut the tension with a knife, would be a _very_ big understatement.

Lena had done all the talking, while Dave and Paige snickered at each other from across the room. Paige glanced away for a second, seeing Lena stand up. Before she could question, the young girl spoke.

"Thanks for the dinner, Dad."

Dave looked at her. "Going to bed so soon?"

Lena smiled, placing a peck on her father's cheek. "You know Nana always picks me up every Saturday night."

"No, actually I forgot." He eyed Paige, when he said it.

The honk of the horn, had everybody turning their head toward the window. "See you tomorrow, Dad." A smirk then directed at the young woman. "Nice meeting you, Paige." Who in return, just waved.

An awkward silence filled the room, before one of them finally spoke. "A smart and intelligent young girl you got there." Dave stared. "Hard to believe she's yours."

Dave gave a mock laugh. "Oh, you're leaving now? Don't let the door hit you on your fat ass when you leave."

"The smarts must've come from her mother then."

He jaw clenched, and his eyes flickered. "Hitting a woman is beneath me, but you make it possible for me to cross that line."

"Don't I feel special?"

"You should. It's probably the closest you'll ever come to getting a real compliment."

Paige felt the sting, but didn't budge. "Five bucks tells me you can't even spell the word compliment." Next thing she knew, a strong force slammed her against the wall.

"Say another word…"

Paige tilted her head in amusement. "And what? You'll hit me?" She saw the fire in his eyes. "I dare you."

Dave wrapped a hand around her neck, forcing her eyes to look into his. "You shouldn't dare me, Princess."

A groan escaped her throat, as his lips crushed heavily against her own. "I.hate.you." The words breathlessly spoken, as she ripped off his shirt.

He lifted her up onto the table. "And you're a bitch." His mouth indulged on her neck, while his hands unbuttoned her shirt. Dave growled, feeling her fingers linger at his waist. "Don't be a tease, Paige." Her fingers traced lower, and he felt himself jump. "Really not fuckin' nice."

Her back arched as his mouth kissed. She hated and detested this man with every bone in her body, but she'd be lying if she said those same bones weren't aching for him to be inside her.

He'd insulted everything about her. Probably everything just short of an actual smack to the face. But he'd be lying if he said those same insults weren't everything that attracted him to her. Odd. This whole situation was odd.

And then another odd thing happened. The doorbell rang.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Dave ran a hand up her thigh in response. Paige bit her lip, swallowing back his name. "It could be your daughter."

Dave glared at her, as he stood. "What a way to ruin the moment." Slipping his shirt back on, Dave retreated to the door. His voice cracked when he saw who it was. "Sasha." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Let's just say this Sasha woman was a _really_ good "acquaintance".

"Is your daughter here?" Dave shook his head. "Then you know what I'm doing here, Dave." He started to protest, but she'd already pushed him aside.

Paige came face-to-face with this Sasha. Her arms folded, as they stared each other down.

"I see you've finally gotten yourself a maid." Throwing her coat in Paige's direction. "Don't worry, we'll try not to make _too_ much noise tonight."

Paige cursed watching the woman make her way through the house. "A maid? I'll show you a fuckin' maid."

Dave grabbed her arm. "She has nothing to do with you, Paige."

Paige snatched her arm back. "Seriously? You're being fuckin' serious right now?" He said nothing. "Fine." She slammed the coat against his chest. "Then I have nothing to do with you."

He should've probably gone after her. Done _something_. But he didn't, because that wasn't him.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Distance is what she needed, and distance is what she got.

It'd been two weeks since the "incident" at Dave's house happened. Something that Paige wished she could get over already. Considering who was there when she left, she knew Dave was probably _way _over it by now.

"Paige, open up! I know you're in there!"

Paige jumped out of her seat hearing the familiar voice. How the hell? The voice called her name again. Paige cursed out loud this time. "What Sara?!" She exclaimed, flying open the door. "Do you have spies following me now too?"

"Mark, was just looking out for you, Paige."

The young woman rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her. "How did you find me?"

Sara slipped off her coat. "I had Mark's spies trace your number." Paige wasn't looking too pleased with that answer. "You know I'm kidding, Paige."

"Really? Because I wouldn't put it past you, if you weren't."

Sara sighed in slight frustration. "I'll let your attitude slide this time." Paige gave a mock of a smile. "Mark told me about it."

Paige threw her hands up. "Of course he would." She pointed towards the door-way. "Is he out there?"

"_No_, he didn't want to come." Sara crossed the floors of the apartment. "Nice place you got here. Wish I would've known about it these past four years."

"Mark only knew about it, because he had to sign for me." Paige folding her arms. "Was there a point to you coming, Sara?"

"Something happened with Dave again, didn't it?"

"No, now will you leave?"

Sara eyed her. "Paige…" She warned. "I know when you're lying."

"Well then, you should know when I don't want to talk about something."

"Fine. Then I'll do the talking."

Paige mumbled a few 'not so nice' words under her breath. "What could you possibly want to talk about, if you don't know what happened?"

The older woman smiled. "Your attitude for one."

"Seriously, get out now."

Sara grabbed Paige's arm, before plopping both of them on the couch. "Paige, if you think I'm going to tell Mark…"

"No, No…" Paige sighed. "It's not that, Sara." Her mood calm now. "I just seriously would like to forget it ever happened."

"That bad?"

"_That_ bad. I made a fool of myself."

"And you're just going to sit here and let it occupy your time?"

Paige gave a mindless shrug. "I have nothing else better to do."

"There's something called work. You know, that something you were doing before all this mess happened?"

"Your husband and Dave are the reason that isn't happening."

"Yes, because those are the only two jobs in the world." Paige glared at the sarcastic comment. "Why not find somebody else that needs an assistant then?"

"Oh, I can think of a million reasons not to."

Sara rose, helping herself to a drink in the kitchen. "You can get back at him."

Paige gave an 'are you serious with that' kind of look. "How old are you again?" Sara smirked. "I was never into high school games, and I'm not about to start playing them now."

Sara held a finger up, as she tried to get her point across. "How to get back at a man, is to find a man that's just _that_ much better than he is."

Paige snorted in amusement. "Ha, that shouldn't be too hard. It's Dave for God's sake."

Sara clasped her hands together in excitement. "That's the spirit."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She hated walking down these hallways again. Every other corner, dreading she'd run into _him_. Paige cursed Sara for actually talking her into doing this high school shit. _Why_ was she doing this? Dave meant nothing to her anyway. And yeah, she'd keep telling herself that until she finally believed it.

"Paige?"

Paying so much attention to that aspect of why she was there, Paige hadn't noticed the tall, dark, and handsome male walk up to her. "Bobby, hey!" She greeted, putting a smile on.

"What are you doing here? I thought…" He let it linger.

Paige eyed Dave walking toward them. "Let's just say, I have unfinished business." She let him pass, before continuing on. "So, what about you? I haven't talked to you in quite a while." Mark had been somewhat of a mentor to Bobby, letting the two of them meet on several occasions.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you."

Paige curious. "What's up?"

"I myself, am looking for a P.A., and was maybe wondering if you had anyone in mind?"

Paige had to smile at Sara's words, running through her head. "Well, how about me? I still have two months free."

Bobby was the one curious now. "Oh really? Dave said…"

Paige eyed the male down the hall. "Dave says a lot of things."

Bobby nodded and gave a look in agreement. "Shall we talk about this some more?" He questioned, offering his arm.

Paige slipped her own under his. "We shall."

And to make everything more worth it, she knew _he_ was watching her every move.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
